Las caras de un dado
by NatssY
Summary: Seis oneshots, cada uno visto por uno de los personajes principales. House, Wilson, Foreman, Cuddy, Cameron y Chase. Todos relacionados con el Huddy. Continuados pero con saltos en el tiempo.
1. House Promesas que cumplir

Creo que ya me tocaba... Una historia "larga".

Titulo: Las caras de un dado.  
Disclaimer: Todo es de Shore and cía.  
Pairing: Huddy.

Spoilers: En realidad no hay spoilers.

Resumen. Seis oneshots, cada uno visto por uno de los personajes principales. House, Wilson, Foreman, Cuddy, Cameron y Chase, por ese orden. Todos relacionados con el Huddy. Son de manera continuada, pero con grandes saltos en el tiempo.

Es una idea que tenía desde hace mucho y que acabé no hace tanto. Hay cosas que hoy por hoy no me gustan porque pienso diferente, pero decidí respetar mi idea original...

Espero que os guste!!

NatY

Pd. Si no hay separaciones o hay algún problema con los guiones, os puedo asegurar que es cosa de fanfiction.

* * *

_**I. HOUSE. Promesas que cumplir.**_

Wilson, en traje y corbata, intimidado y nervioso era una escena para ver; pero Wilson, en traje y corbata, intimidado, nervioso, contra la pared de uno de los pasillos del hospital y con una amiga de Cuddy tan pegada a él que seguramente hacía que ya no supiese ni de quien era cada aliento… Esa escena, era una de esas en las que no te paras a pensar en ningún momento que estás espiando a tu mejor amigo y mucho menos, te sientes mal por ello.

-Pero, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Va a…? –susurró House recibiendo por contestación una mirada reprobatoria de Cuddy, un "ssshhh" y un codazo.

Al comienzo de una nueva canción, Cuddy lo había cogido de la mano sin decir ni una palabra y lo había arrastrado por media fiesta hasta la salida. Una vez fuera, se dignó a darle explicaciones. Explicaciones que no pasaron del "hay algo muy interesante que quiero enseñarte" y del "ahora hay que ir en silencio hasta el pasillo siguiente. Creo que ahí lo verás". A lo largo de todo el trayecto, pensó en mil escenas, pero sin duda alguna aquélla las superaba todas; o casi todas, si se paraba a recordar las cosas que se había imaginado…

Y justo ahora, con Lisa pegada a la pared, con él pegando su pecho corbateado a la espalda semidesnuda de Lisa, y con ambos medio inclinados a la izquierda para poder ver a Wilson y a su acompañante sin que ellos los viesen, no puede evitar sonreír cuando ella le da un leve codazo y le echa una de sus miradas amenazantes mientras lo manda callar con un "ssshhh".

Lo rodeó el aroma femenino.

-Eeehhh… Sebill, me pareces una mujer excelente, de verdad –decía Wilson 15 metros más allá, con traje de fiesta, intimidado, nervioso y contra la pared-, pero yo no busco nada serio ahora mismo.

-Yo tampoco Wilson –sonrió la mujer justo delante de su cara. –Estoy muy feliz como estoy.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-No busco nada que vaya más allá de 4 minutos y medio. Bueno, tres en realidad –concretó después de un instante en el que pareció pensárselo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Wilson sin comprender.

-Te lo explicaré –declaró riéndose al ver la cara de Wilson. -Hace años, hice un trato con una amiga de la universidad, un trato que siempre he cumplido. El trato era pasar esta canción que está sonando ahora mismo y que por cierto, hace mucho que no escuchaba -comentó como si lo acabase de pensar-, con la persona con la que nos apeteciese estar. Sin ataduras Wilson, sin compromisos. Llegar adonde queramos llegar, ir adonde queramos ir. Simplemente, dejarse guiar por los sentimientos, no pensar en las consecuencias y ser uno mismo. -Wilson pareció querer decir algo pero ella no lo dejó. -Todo –susurró poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios del Doctor para que no la interrumpiese-, al menos, durante una canción. Ésta.

-Oh… -fue todo lo que pudo manifestar el oncólogo antes de que el dedo fuese sustituido por unos labios de mujer.

Wilson no tardó mucho en decidir aprovechar la canción, por ejemplo, enredando sus brazos en la cintura de Sebill y acercándola a él más, si cabe.

Y mientras House se reía viendo a Wilson con Sebill…

Se escapó el aroma femenino.

Cuddy escapó de la prisión Pared/House sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Lo cogió por un brazo para que dejase de espiar a la pareja y mientras se alejaban de la zona él suplicó con voz infantil:

-Un ratito más… ¡A ver si le mete mano!

-Un poquito de privacidad, ¿no? –cuestionó ella sonriendo por la frase anterior.

-Eres mala.

-Encima que te he traído a verlos… Si no llega a ser por mí ni te enteras de que Wilson se había ido con ella.

-Sí, vale, me traes a verlos, pero es que, ¡no me dejas ver lo mejor!

-Oh, claro, perdona –empezó ella sarcásticamente y parando de caminar a pocos metros de la puerta de la fiesta-, que ver a Wilson contra la pared y sudando hasta por las yemas de los dedos no ha sido lo mejor.

-No te creas… -comentó como si nada.

-Agradécemelo –pidió autoritariamente.

-Tienes razón. Gracias –dijo consiguiendo que Cuddy se sorprendiese, ya que no esperaba que House lo hiciese. –Ya verás cuando le cuente a Wilson que lo he visto todo…

-De nada –contestó ella con voz suave y sonriendo. –Y no le digas que yo te lo he dicho. Me mataría…

Se quedaron un momento incalculable –por falta de raciocinio por parte de House- mirándose mientras sonreían, ambos encantados por aquella situación medio absurda a la que los había llevado la vida. Amigos unidos por sus amigos. Irónico.

De repente y sin que House supiese porqué, Cuddy reaccionó.

–Me voy, que hay un par de benefactores con los que quiero hablar.

-¿Les vas a sacar dinero?

-Ésa es mi intención.

-Con ese vestido puedes convencer a quien quieras sobre lo que quieras –mencionó él con un tono entre enfadado y divertido.

-Para eso me lo he puesto –rebatió ella maliciosamente.

-Entonces, ¿puedo volver a espiarlos?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

-A Wilson y a Sebill. Me dejas solo y no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que…

-Haz lo que quieras. –dijo conforme con lo que él decidiese. -La canción acabó hace un momento, ya no los vas a encontrar en la postura de antes…

Después de sonreírle, ella se gira para irse y da unos cuantos pasos. No pasan de cuatro, ya que se para cuando House vuelve a hablar.

-Lo que le ha explicado Sebill a Wilson sobre la canción es cierto, ¿no?

-Sí –contesta Cuddy sin girarse ni mirarlo.

-Y la amiga de la que hablaba –añadió dando un paso hacia ella-, eras tú.

-Sí.

-No te estaba preguntando, lo estaba afirmando –explicó dando otro paso.

-Lo sé –reveló ella aún de espaldas a él.

No le veía la cara, y si no le veía la cara, no podía sacar nada en claro. Decidió dar el golpe. Y un par de pasos más.

-¿Siempre cumples tus promesas? –preguntó ya cerca de ella.

Orgullosa como sólo ella puede ser, se gira, levanta la cabeza y lo mira de una manera desconocida.

-Todas. Me gusten o no me gusten, esté de acuerdo o no. He cumplido todas las promesas serias que he hecho. –declaró con tono orgulloso. -Todas, menos una –añadió al final.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó él con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

Ella agachó la mirada mientras sonreía. Pareció pensar si contestar, o que contestar. Por fin y para alegría de House, levantó la vista dispuesta a contestar.

-House –gritó la voz de Sebill desde el final del pasillo. –Que bien que no tengo que buscaros. Yo soy tú y voy a ver a Wilson. Está ahí, en ese pasillo. No se mueve. No sé que le pasaría –comentó mientras las dos mujeres se miraban de manera cómplice.

-¿No sabes qué le pasa? –preguntó House esperando sonsacarle algo.

-Ni idea… Ni que le hubiesen hecho algo –murmuró casi riéndose. –Lisa, vamos a tomar algo por favor. Estoy sedienta. Además, quiero disfrutarte cinco minutos más antes de que te pongas a hablar con los aburridos benefactores. Tengo un par de cosas que contarte –agregó mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-House, vete a ver a Wilson anda, no sea que se nos quede así para siempre –le pidió Cuddy. –Luego os busco, que quiero ver su estado con mis propios ojos –añadió divertida.

-Me encantan estas fiestas benéficas –dijo Sebill a la vez que abría la puerta de la fiesta-, tienes que hacer más e invitarme a ellas. Lo peor son los benefactores. Yo no sé como los aguantas. A mí que me viene un enfermo un poco pesado y ya me apetece mandarlo a tomar viento…

Cuando dejó de ver la espalda semidesnuda de Cuddy, y con pocas ganas de volver al gentío, decidió ir en ayuda de Wilson. Tenía ganas de ver como intentaba disimular. Eso cuando consiguiese reaccionar. Wilson era un ligón, pero por eso mismo, porque él era el ligón, no estaba acostumbrado a entradas como la de Sebill.

Cada uno se fue hacia un lado con compañía distinta a la de llegada. Y aún así, esa noche, todos fueron felices.

Al menos, durante una canción.

* * *

Y ya que has llegado hasta aquí... ¿Review?


	2. Wilson Preguntas paa intentar entender

Prometo tardar menos en volver a actualizar. Que teniéndolo escrito y todo… Ains, que vaya soy xDD.

Recordad que esto está escrito desde hace mucho, así que no va a concordar con como está yendo la serie ahora xD.

NatY

Pd. Si no hay separaciones, como siempre, es culpa de esto ¬¬

* * *

**WILSON. Preguntas para intentar entender.  
**

Con gesto enfadado por la interrupción, se asoma por la puerta de la terraza al oír a alguien tocar a la puerta. Mira hacia la calle y pone gesto contrariado. La puerta vuelve a sonar. Mira de nuevo hacia la terraza, niega con la cabeza y suspira.

-Adelante –dice mientras abandona definitivamente el suelo del balcón y entra en su despacho dispuesto a sentarse y a atender a la visita.

Se sorprende cuando ve que es Cuddy quien entra, pero está seguro de que ella no se ha dado cuenta de eso. Lo sabe, porque parece demasiado preocupada en sus cosas como para fijarse en las ajenas.

-¿Estás ocupado?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Es que quería comentarte una cosa sobre House…

-¿Le pasa algo? –pregunta desconcertado.

-No. Sí. No lo sé… -acaba suspirando.

-¿Estás bien, Cuddy?

-Sí. No. Tampoco lo sé…

No puede evitar reírse y esta vez, ella sí que se da cuenta de lo ajeno.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes Wilson? –le pregunta medio enfadada, medio divertida.

-Es que nunca te había visto así. Es… Gracioso.

Ella se limita a rodar los ojos.

-A ver, siéntate. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tú ves a House raro?

-No… -Contesta sorprendido por la pregunta. –Lo veo como siempre.

Y justo ahí, ella aumentó la preocupación en su cara.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te preocupa?

Ella parece pensárselo. Seguramente su cabeza se debate entre contestarle o no contestarle. Al final, se decide y tras otro suspiro, empieza.

-House está raro. Lo noto raro conmigo. Así que, te vine a preguntar para ver si está raro sólo conmigo o es con el mundo en general. Supuse que si lo vieses raro me lo dirías pero por si acaso…

Wilson, anonadado, sólo pudo preguntar:

-Pero, ¿en qué lo notas raro?

-Está distinto conmigo Wilson. Sigue siendo House, pero está distinto.

-No acabo de entender.

-Hoy, se presentó en mi despacho, tocó y entró. Y sí, no oíste mal, antes tocó. Estuvo no sé cuantos segundos dentro y cuando por fin parecía que iba a decir algo, se fue. Así, de repente.

–Sería para escabullirse de algún paciente.

–No, porque pregunté si estaba con alguno y Brenda me dijo que acababa de bajar de aquí arriba. Y así como bajó, volvió a subir…

-Quizás fue a decirte algo sobre su paciente.

-Curó a su paciente hace tres horas. Ya no le importa su paciente. Me quería decir algo serio sobre mí o sobre él.

-Y, ¿por qué no lo hizo?

-¿Además de porque House no hace esas cosas a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario? –comentó consiguiendo que él sonriese. –No sé porque no lo hizo. Pero no lo hizo. Y si fue a hacerlo, es…

-…porque estaba realmente decidido. Pero se arrepintió.

-¿Ves? ¡Está raro! ¿Desde cuando House se arrepiente de algo que va a decir y que además pensó si decir o no?

-Pero, ¿sólo lo ves raro en eso? A mí nadie me ha dicho nada sobre su actitud hacia los demás o hacia ti. –Y por nadie, ambos sabían que se refería a las enfermeras.

-Quizás los demás no lo noten, pero yo lo noto. En la forma de comportase conmigo, en como me mira, en como me habla, en el estar el uno con el otro…

-Pero…

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-El problema es que no sé explicarte lo que era antes y lo que es ahora. Y si tú no conoces lo de antes no puedes comparar con lo de ahora.

-Creo que te empiezo a entender.

-No sé explicarte que pasa, porque no sé lo que había antes, sólo sé que lo había.

-Y ahora, ¿sigue ahí?

-Sí. Eso siempre está ahí. La cuestión, es lo que antes no había… -dijo suspirando otra vez.

Nunca la había visto así. Tan dudosa, tan débil. Sin ni siquiera saber expresarse. Y tampoco la había visto nunca expresarse así. Más que expresarse así, expresar esas… Cosas. Su relación con House era exclusivamente de ella y de House, eso era algo que él sabía de sobra. Y para que ella se abriese y le estuviese contando todo aquello… Realmente estaba confundida. Y lo que más le dolía, es que él no podía ayudarla.

-¿Y tú no piensas en nada? –le preguntó Wilson tras unos segundos de silencio.

–No. Bueno, sí. No lo sé…

Wilson se ríe.

-¡No te rías! Se me han pasado mil ideas por la cabeza, pero cada vez son más disparatadas. Pasé de "se enfadó por algo de la fiesta del mes pasado" a "esta vez sí que se muere de un cáncer y no sabe como decírnoslo después de la mentira anterior".

–Dios… Sí que son disparatadas…

– ¿Ves? Vale más que no piense. Por eso vine a preguntarte a ti, para ver si…

-¿Sé algo?

–Si.

–Pues no.

–Pues vaya.

–Pues llegaremos tarde a la reunión.

-¿Qué? -Pregunta ella sin comprender.

-La reunión de las tres -le dice señalando el reloj.

-Pues yo todavía tengo que ir a mi despacho a por unos papeles… ¿Vienes?

–Sí –afirma quitándose la bata y poniéndose la chaqueta.

Sin dirigirse la palabra, salen por la puerta y Wilson la cierra con llave. A los pocos pasos, se mira las manos y pone cara de sorpresa.

–Me olvidé la carpeta.

–Te espero.

–Nada, tira y vete llamando al ascensor. Te alcanzo ahora mismo.

-Wilson –lo llama Cuddy consiguiendo que se gire. –Gracias por intentarlo.

Él asiente con la cabeza sabiendo que ésa es la forma de Cuddy de zanjar la conversación. Se gira, va a paso rápido hacia su despacho y abre la puerta con llave. Entra, cierra la puerta y mientras se dispone a coger la carpeta, dice:

-Cuando vuelva ya me puedes ir explicando que es lo que te pasa con Cuddy.

Y aunque nadie contesta, sabe que House sigue en la terraza y que lo está escuchando, al igual que, sin duda alguna, escuchó toda la conversación que acababa de tener con Cuddy.

–En realidad –añade ya con la carpeta en la mano y dispuesto a salir-, si quieres, explícamelo y si no, no; pero si no lo haces, al menos, explícaselo a ella.

Y sin más, salió por la puerta y echó a correr para alcanzar a Cuddy, sabiendo que las próximas horas, su mente estaría llena de ideas y de que, estaba seguro, ninguna tendría que ver con la reunión.

* * *

Mmmmm…. ¿Review?


	3. Foreman Tácticas que adoptar

Tercera parte. Esta vez le toca a Foreman.... Gracias a la gente que deja reviews, y a los que sólo leen, también. Pero más a los de los reviews xDDDDDD

Ya sabéis que está escrito de hace tiempo y entonces no tiene nada que ver con como están las cosas ahora, blablabla, blablabla. Y como siempre, si no hay separaciones, no es culpa mía, es que al subirlo no sé porqué, desaparecen.

NatY

* * *

**FOREMAN. Tácticas que adoptar.**

Aquello no era normal. Por mucho que House dijese que era normal, no era normal. Nadie que los haya visto juntos más de tres veces diría que todo aquello era normal. ¿House y Cuddy ignorándose, normal? ¡Por Dios! ¡Como iba a ser eso normal! ¡Si rozaba la anormalidad!

-House… -empezó Foreman mientras salían de la zona de consultas.

-No Foreman, no pasa nada entre Cuddy y yo –dijo como si eso fuese lo que lo cabrease. -¿No te cansas de preguntar?

Definitivamente, no era normal. Algo había pasado. Y no le importaría lo más mínimo, si no estuviese afectando a su trabajo. Había descubierto que el que Cuddy y House se comportasen de manera extraña afectaba radicalmente al departamento, o al menos, a él, que los había visto durante cuatro años actuando de forma normal. ¿Por qué? Porque se estaba volviendo una especie de intermediario entre uno y otro. Que si dile a House que se acuerde de pasar las consultas de mañana, que si vete a pedirle a Cuddy la autorización para esta prueba, que si esta prueba es una locura así que dile a House que ni de coña…

No era la primera vez que vivía con ellos días así. Esos días en los que les apetece pasar un poco el uno del otro y no tener otra cosa que un día demasiado tranquilo. Y de vez en cuando, no le importaba hacer de intermediario. A veces, hasta era divertido. Lo malo es que, ¡llevaban así una semana! Una semana que se le estaba haciendo eterna y en la que más que nunca echaba de menos la relación que tenían antes de lo que hubiese pasado.

Y no era él el único que lo notaba. Cuando se lo había comentado a los chicos, le dijeron que House llevaba raro un par de días y que Cuddy pasaba menos de lo corriente por allí; cuando se lo expuso a Wilson, éste no le dijo nada, pero pudo ver en sus ojos que lo había notado de sobra y que estaba indagando. Pero es que él, estaba harto de indagar, estaba harto de ser el maldito intermediario, de que se evitaran y de que cuando se viesen se hablasen normal. Que sí, que se hablaban normal, pero es que ellos ¡nunca se habían hablado normal! Eran House y Cuddy, pero no se comportaban como House y Cuddy cuando estaban juntos. Y él, estaba harto de todo aquello.

Si algo había aprendido con House era, que a veces, hay que tomar medidas drásticas para conseguir lo que se quiere… Era la hora de pensar una táctica y llevarla a cabo. No sabía cómo, pero ésos dos iban a hablar como que él se llamaba Eric Foreman.

Eran las 8 de la noche y las consultas acababan de cerrarse. Ya casi no había nadie por la zona, excepto un par de enfermeras recogiendo algunos utensilios.

House salió de la consulta número 2 y ya se dirigía al ascensor para subir a su despacho cuando la voz de una de las enfermeras lo paró.

-Dr House, el Dr Foreman me ha dicho que, por favor, lo espere en la consulta número 2.

-¿Dentro? –preguntó House confundido.

-Supongo…

-Está bien.

La enfermera vio como House se dirigía a las consultas de nuevo y le puso mala cara porque ni siquiera le había dado las gracias. Claramente, House no lo vio y aunque lo hubiese visto, le hubiese importado muy poco.

Justo cuando House cerró la puerta de la consulta número 2, otra enfermera entró en el despacho de Cuddy para decirle que el Dr Foreman la esperaba en la consulta número 2.

-¿Te dijo para qué? –interrogó Cuddy.

-No, pero parecía importante… Me dijo que acudiese lo antes posible.

-Ahora mismo voy –dijo mientras recogía unos cuantos papeles de la mesa y se levantaba.

Cuddy abrió la puerta de la consulta número 2 y Foreman salió de la consulta número 1. Justo cuando Cuddy iba a preguntar dónde estaba Foreman, éste la empujó hacia dentro para así poder cerrar la puerta. Con llave. Y no tuvo que esperar ni 3 segundos para sentir como ambos se preguntaban que estaba pasando allí.

Contento porque se estaba volviendo a divertir con ellos –o más bien a costa de ellos-, se dirigió a la cristalera para que lo viesen. Los vio a los dos, mirándolo con cara confusa, y los saludó sonriendo. House le echó una de sus miradas asesinas al ver que todo aquello no deparaba nada bueno y Cuddy se limitaba a mirarlo con una cara que no sabría describir. Respiró, decidido a soltar el largo discurso que había pensado durante la tarde, y se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar alto y que así lo oyesen a través del cristal.

-No sé que ha pasado entre vosotros y no me interesa. Lo que sí me interesa, es la relación que siempre habéis tenido. Era perfecta. Era envidiable. Y digo era, porque lleváis una semana que es de todo menos lo que era. Uno de los motivos por los que me encanta trabajar aquí es por vosotros dos, juntos. Os conocéis. Sabéis cuando frenar, cuando estáis jugando y cuando estáis hablando en serio. Ambos arriesgáis porque confiáis en lo que el otro os cuenta. Conocéis vuestros límites y nunca los pasáis de la raya por mucho que lo creáis conveniente si la otra persona no os da el visto bueno. Os complementáis…

Si algo vi cuando me fui, es que en ningún hospital un médico y su jefa son capaces de realizar lo que conseguís vosotros. Trabajar como lo hacéis, seguramente será agotador, pero nada da mejor resultado, y si no arregláis lo que sea que ha pasado entre vosotros, no volveremos a tener esa especie de armonía que le dabais al hospital.

Lo siento, pero sólo os dejaré salir cuando os dejéis de comportar como críos, dejéis de usarme a mí como mensajero particular y habléis de lo que tengáis hablar. Arregladlo, o no, pero habladlo, porque todos estamos hartos de que os evitéis.

-No nos evitamos –dijo Cuddy.

-¿Ah no…? –le preguntó House tan bajo que él no lo pudo oír. En esos momentos se alegraba de saber leer los labios un poco.

Cuddy suspiró. Se le notaba que sabía que tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho y que le dolía darse cuenta de que era verdad.

-Me voy.

-Espera, espera –comenzó House. – ¿Nos vas a dejar aquí de verdad?

-¿Es que no has escuchado lo que os acabo de decir?

-Sí –dijo Cuddy esta vez-, pero pensaba que era una especie de aviso y que luego nos dejarías salir.

-¿Para que os olvidéis a los cinco minutos y no lo habléis? Ah no. Me voy –afirmó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida. –Y… ¡Hablad!

-¡Foreman! ¡FOREMAN! –gritaban ambos con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡NADA MÁS SALIR DE AQUÍ TE DESPEDIRÉ! –exclamó Cuddy justo antes de que él saliese por la puerta.

Cuando sale del todo de la zona de consultas, se dirige al ascensor y lo llama para volver a subir a la sala de diagnósticos y hacer algo de papeleo pendiente, y mientras lo espera, le apetece ponerse a rezar: rezar porque todo se arregle entre ellos, porque no se maten ahí dentro y porque cuando vaya a abrir dentro de una hora, Cuddy se haya olvidado del despido.

* * *

Cansado de tantos papeles, sube en su coche y empieza a conducir camino a casa con su cómoda cama en mente. Decidido a no dormirse, pone la radio, en la que está sonando una canción.

De forma rutinaria, se pone a cantarla sin pararse a escuchar. Hasta que oye una frase, la escucha, la procesa, la estudia, la analiza, la enlaza y… ¡MIERDA! En tres segundos había dado la vuelta y estaba de camino al hospital.

Entró corriendo, casi llevándose las puertas automáticas por delante, y se fue directo a la zona de consultas. No le había dado tiempo de traspasar la puerta cuando oyó la voz de House.

-¡Era hora!

-Lo siento… -les dijo mientras buscaba la llave de la consulta para abrirles la puerta.

-¿A qué hora tenías pensado sacarnos de aquí? Porque llevamos ya cuatro…

-Lo siento, de verdad, me puse con los informes, me olvidé de vosotros y hasta que no estaba llegando a casa no recordé que…

House, sin salir de la consulta aunque la puerta ya estaba abierta, empezó a reírse de manera disimulada pero paró al ver la mirada que le estaba echando Cuddy.

-Foreman, 20 horas de consulta en una semana. Empiezas mañana. Y no quiero oír ni una queja.

-Y… ¿Ya está? –preguntó Foreman asombrado.

-¿Te parece poco? –replicó House sin creérselo.

-¿Ves? Te había dicho que le daría igual pasar consulta. –comentó Cuddy a lo marisabidilla.

–Si me obligas a mí a hacer 20 horas de consulta en una semana, me da un telele.

-Pero es que tú eres un blando House…

-¿Qué soy que…? –le preguntó House.

-Blaaaaaaaaandooooooooo –vocalizó la Decana mirándolo y sonriendo.

House abrió la boca y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa antes de contestarle:

-Ya lo veremos…

No se lo creía. Volvían a ser ellos. Lo había conseguido… ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Ja! Chase le debía 100 pavos.

-Os veo bien…

-Estamos bien. –dijo Cuddy acercándose a House.

-Estamos muy bien –agregó House agarrando a Cuddy por la cintura.

-Demasiado bien diría yo… -apuntó Foreman sorprendido por la actitud de ambos.

Los dos se miraron de manera cómplice y aunque lo intentaron, no pudieron evitar que una esplendida sonrisa saliese de sus caras. Nunca los había visto sonreír así. Nunca. Bueno, si se paraba a recordar, justo un par de días antes de que se volviesen "anormales" el uno con el otro, House había llegado extrañamente contento y les había dedicado unas cuantas sonrisas que los habían dejado shockeados a todos. Le duró poco, pero durante unas horas, hasta que Cuddy lo llamó al busca, estuvo inexplicablemente feliz. O quizás no tan inexplicable ahora que se estaba fijando en ellos. ¿La cintura de Cuddy estaba rodeada por el brazo de House? ¿Alguna vez los había visto mirarse así? ¿Esa mirada representaba lo que él creía que representaba?

-¿¡Se puede saber que pasó hace una semana!? –preguntó con la vena cotilla hinchada.

-Al que no le importaba lo que hubiese pasado entre nosotros… -comentó Cuddy radiante.

-Lo siento Foreman, pero como mucho, vas a saber lo que pasará a partir de ahora –dijo House, esperando claramente que le preguntase que iba a pasar.

-¿Y qué va a pasar a partir de este momento House? –preguntó al final dándose por vencido.

Tanto el jefe de diagnósticos como la Decana sonrieron.

-Que me voy –señaló Cuddy.

-Y yo detrás –apuntó House.

Foreman tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y en darse cuenta de que se estaban yendo realmente.

-Ei, ¡esperad! –les gritó, consiguiendo que parasen de caminar ya en el recibidor del hospital. -¿No me vais a decir que pasará a partir de ahora?

-Pues –explicó House después de unos segundos-, lo que pasó, lo que volvió a pasar, lo que tenía que haber pasado más y lo que pasará.

Justo al acabar la explicación, House miró a Cuddy como esperando el visto bueno a lo que acababa de decir, y cuando ella afirmó suavemente con la cabeza y con los ojos más brillantes que nunca, ambos arrancaron a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿Sabes que me has dejado igual que estaba? –preguntó disgustado.

-Seeeeep –contestó House alegre y sin ni siquiera girarse a mirarlo.

* * *

De vuelta ya en su coche y feliz porque había conseguido su objetivo, volvió a encender la radio para relajarse un poco escuchando su emisora favorita. No había pasado un minuto, cuando la canción cambió; no habían pasado dos, cuando entendió la frase de House.

Parando el coche mientras se reía como un loco, recordó las mil apuestas que había hecho con Chase y llegó a la primera. La más antigua de las apuestas. Apuesta que, acababa de descubrir, gana Chase…

Recordando el trato de hacía ya cuatro años, cogió su cartera y sacó un trozo de papel de periódico que llevaba allí desde su quinto día en el hospital. Lo desdobló y pudo leer entre las letras propias del diario la letra indiscutible de Chase y la suya propia. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, leyó en alto.

_"300 pavos a que House y Cuddy se han acostado alguna vez."_

_"Acepto."_

Su letra, era la del acepto.


	4. Cuddy Momentos en los que comprender

Y he aquí el motivo de este fic. Ésta era la idea original. Uno de mis tantos oneshots, que al fin y al cabo es lo que me gusta escribir... Pero de esta idea tan simple, salió todo lo demás... Es lo que tiene tener imsomnio, supongo xDD. Es el más corto, y el capítulo que más me gusta. Espero que a vosotros también.

NatY

Pd. Los espacios blablabla, no culpa mía blablabla.

* * *

**IV. CUDDY. Momentos en los que comprender.**

Cansada ya de aquel ruido y de no saber su procedencia, decide abrir los ojos. Mira a su derecha y no ve a nadie. Al menos ya sabe quien lo causa…

Decidida a averiguar que estaba pasando allí, se levanta de la cama, se pone las zapatillas y abre la puerta de la habitación suavemente. Echa una ojeada rápida al terreno y después de que una pequeña sonrisa salga de su boca, pone cara somnolienta y abre la puerta del todo mientras carraspea para avisar de su presencia.

House, con cara de dolor, para de frotarse con ahínco la pierna derecha y la mira. Y nada más verla, pone la cara de niño bueno que no ha roto un plato en su vida. Ella se guarda una sonrisa y empieza a caminar hacia él. De la que camina, se fija en el bote de pintura abierto, en la brocha de la mano izquierda y en el trozo de pared que ya lleva pintado.

-Eh… -comienza House no sabiendo muy bien que decir mientras se vuelve a frotar la pierna derecha.

-Sólo me he levantado a por agua. –explicó tranquilamente. -¿Te traigo algo?

-No, gracias –contesta él sorprendido.

Ella sigue caminando hacia la cocina totalmente consciente de que él la está mirando y de que está esperando la charla. Normal. Que House decida pintar con sus propias manos el pasillo, es sorprendentemente maravilloso, teniendo en cuenta que además fue él quien pidió cambiar el color "por uno menos mariquita", palabras textuales. La brocha, el color elegido, los papeles de periódico en el suelo para no ensuciar, los muebles apartados… Todo perfecto, si no fuera porque eran las 2 de la madrugada.

Cuando llega a la cocina, echa un vaso de agua que no le apetece en lo más mínimo, se lo bebe, y cerrando la nevera, empieza a hacer el camino inverso. Se guarda otra sonrisa al ver la cara desconcertada de House y sólo murmura un "me voy a la cama".

-Espera, espera… Algo falla aquí –interviene House consiguiendo que ella se de la vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No me vas a dar la charla? –pregunta anonadado.

-¿Acaso quieres? –replica ella ya sin aguantar más la sonrisa.

-No, pero…

-Mejor esto –dice señalando a la pared medio pintada- que el piano o la guitarra, teniendo en cuenta la hora que es. ¿No te parece?

Él se limita a sonreír.

-Además –añade ella contenta-, así nos ahorramos el dinero de los pintores. Espero… -añade al fijarse detenidamente en la pared.

-Eeeeh, tranquila, que acabo de empezar. Cuando acabe estará perfecto –manifiesta con tono orgulloso.

-Si necesitas algo, cógelo. Más o menos ya sabes dónde está todo.

Él sonríe y soltando la brocha al suelo –momento en el que Cuddy da gracias en silencio por los periódicos-, se acerca a ella y rodea su cintura con el brazo derecho.

-Ya está. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito –anuncia solemnemente.

Cuddy se ríe y se dispone a darle un beso cuando de repente, rueda los ojos y empieza a negar con la cabeza.

-Estás tocando la vicodina, ¿verdad?

Sinvergüenza como sólo él puede ser, saca la mano izquierda del bolso y le pone cara pícara. Ella, sin querer evitarlo, se eleva de puntillas y esta vez sí que le da un beso en los labios que rápidamente empieza a coger color, velocidad y pasión. En pleno beso, Cuddy se separa con cara traviesa.

-Esto, por lo de la vicodina.

-Eres el diablo… -comenta él divertido.

-Lo sé. –replica juguetona mientras pone un poco más de distancia entre ellos. -Vuelve a la cama cuando puedas –le dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia la habitación.

-Primero tendré que acabar esto, ¿no? –pregunta House.

Cuddy, ya en la puerta de la habitación, se gira, se apoya en el marco y sonriendo como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, contesta:

-Tienes muchas noches por delante para acabarlo…

Y sin esperar contestación alguna, se adentra, cierra la puerta y mientras oye el sonido de la brocha subir y bajar, se duerme con una sonrisa en la cara.

Porque nadie lo comprende como ella y porque nadie la conoce como él. Porque ella está en su vida y él en la de ella. Porque está pintando un futuro. Y sobre todo, porque en ese futuro, están juntos.

* * *

¿Review?


	5. Cameron Circunstancias por las que pasar

Odio la idea del bebé... Creo que por eso éste es el capítulo que menos me gusta. Por eso, y porque Cameron es la persona que más me cuesta escribir, por lo que no me acaba de convencer. Ni ella, ni Lisa diciendo eso en medio del baño xDDD. Quizás peque de quejica, pero... Es que lo soy xDDD.

Gracias por los reviews, siempre se agradecen.

Y sin más...

NatY

**CAMERON. Circunstancias por las que pasar.**

A primera hora de la mañana, entró en el baño principal de la planta baja corriendo, porque su cuerpo así se lo pedía. No se paró a escuchar nada de lo que allí pasaba, ni miró si había alguien. Sólo entró, cerró la puerta y se relajó. Una vez hecho esto…

Vomitar. Alguien estaba vomitando en el lavabo de al lado.

Preocupada como sólo ella puede preocuparse, toca en la puerta del retrete más próximo y pregunta a la persona que estaba dentro si se encontraba bien. Nadie contestó. Más afligida –y porqué no decirlo, interesada- que antes, repite la acción, alto y claro. Esta vez, se oye un suspiro. Una cadena. Agua corriendo lavabo abajo. Otro suspiro. Una puerta abriéndose. Tacones contra el suelo. Un grifo que se abre.

-Cuddy, ¿estás bien?

Y también se oyó a Cameron.

--Sí Cameron, tranquila.

Y también se oyó a Cuddy.

-Estabas vomitando.

-¿Sí? No me digas… -le replicó la Decana sarcásticamente consiguiendo que Cameron se sintiese mal. –Lo siento. Tú sólo te estabas preocupando y yo… Estoy algo alterada –pronunció resignada.

-¿Quieres que llame a House…?

-¡NO! –interrumpió gritando. –No, gracias… -añadió mucho más suave.

-Cuddy, estás muy pálida –le comenta Cameron mientras va hacia ella-, y no pareces encontrarte nada bien.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, es sólo que…

Las ganas de vomitar impidieron que acabase la frase. Corriendo, entró de nuevo en el retrete y con el tiempo justo para apartarse el pelo, empezó a devolver.

Cameron se acercó por detrás en silencio y le apartó un par de mechones rebeldes que habían escapado de las manos de la doctora. Cuddy, la miró para darle las gracias, pero nada más abrir la boca...

Y así estuvieron un rato, hasta que por fin todo pareció terminar.

-Deberías de tomar algo… -sugirió, ya delante de los lavamanos.

-No voy a tomar nada.

-Pero, ¿sabes lo que te pasa?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te medicas? Eres médica, tendrías que aprovecharte de ello –le dijo sacándole una leve sonrisa.

-No puedo tomar nada. Ya se me pasará…

-¿Y si no pasa? Estás muy mal Cuddy…

-Pasará…

-¿Y si no?

-Lo hará Cameron –murmuró cansada de tanta insistencia.

-Pero…

-¡Lo hará!

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura? -cuestionó la inmunóloga harta de ver como parecía ignorar su lamentable estado.

-¡Porque estoy embarazada! –exclamó mirándola y consiguiendo que se quedase paralizada ante tal noticia.

-Estás embarazada… -susurró unos segundos después.

-Estoy embarazada –afirmó Cuddy al espejo.

-Pero… ¡Eso es una noticia fabulosa! ¿No…? –añadió a última hora al ver la cara angustiada de la decana. -¿No querías quedarte embarazada…? –Descartó la pregunta al ver el brillo en los ojos de Cuddy. Entonces, recordó una reacción anterior. –House no lo sabe… -Comprobó que había acertado al ver a Cuddy cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza. –Tendrías que habérselo dicho nada más…

-No estoy ahora para sermones –cortó rápidamente. –Tengo mis motivos para no decírselo.

Cameron se limitó a asentir en señal de que aunque no lo entendiese, lo aceptaba.

-Por favor, ni una palabra a nadie. Ni a Chase. Ni a Foreman. Ni al otro equipo. Y que decir de House…

-Está bien –garantizó suspirando, ya que sabía lo que le iba a costar no decir nada.

-Gracias Cameron. Es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo –declaró sonriendo mientras le palmeaba un brazo. –Me voy, que tengo cosas que hacer.

Cuddy salió por la puerta con Cameron detrás y justo cuando cada una iba a dirigirse a un lugar…

-¡Y aquí están las chicas! –gritó House acercándose a ellas y con Foreman, Wilson y Chase pisándole los talones. –Cameron, tu paciente está bien, ¿verdad? Perfecto –expresó sin esperar la contestación. –Pues ten el honor de acompañarnos a la sala de diagnósticos y ayudarnos a hacer un diferencial sobre mi paciente, que nos está dando problemas.

Alguien, disimuladamente, se estaba yendo cuando…

-¡Oh, gran decana de la medicina! Tu ayuda también nos sirve. Aunque lo tuyo sea más el papeleo –agregó a última hora consiguiendo que Cuddy le dedicara una de sus caras de "me da igual lo que digas".

-No voy a poder. Tengo cosas que hacer y además no me encuentro muy bien.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó House cambiando la cara radicalmente.

-Nada, sería el desayuno, que me sentó mal.

-Lisa, te fuiste sin desayunar…

-Pues entonces será eso.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí –Cameron saltó para intentar ayudar. –Cuando yo entré al baño se encontraba mal pero hace un rato que ya está mejor.

-Si te encuentras mal –dijo House como si ignorase (aunque ambos sabían que no lo hacía) a Cameron- debería de irte a casa a descansar.

-Ya sabes que hoy tengo una reunión y…

Se fue. Corriendo. Al baño.

House, asustado, entró al baño. Todos lo siguieron. Justo cuando él iba a abrir la puerta que Cuddy había cerrado para que nadie la viese, Cameron lo detuvo.

-No, déjala.

-¿Por qué?

-Está vomitando, a nadie le gusta que lo vean en ese estado.

-Tú sabes algo que yo no sé… -afirmó House mientras se acercaba a ella poco a poco para intimidarla.

-Seguramente… Por ejemplo: el nombre de mis padres. –contestó ganándose una mirada asesina.

-Habla.

-No tengo nada que decir.

-Dime lo que sepas.

-No tengo nada que decir.

-Cameron… -susurró acorralándola contra la puerta mientras ella veía como Chase intentaba interceder y Foreman y Wilson lo paraban. –La que está ahí dentro es Cuddy, MI Cuddy, y quiero saber que está ocurriendo aquí…

-Hace mucho que dejé de tener que darte explicaciones y hace no tanto que dejaste de intimidarme.

-Cameron, ¡dime de una vez que le pasa a Lisa!

-Greg, valió –dijo la gran decana abriendo la puerta del baño en el que estaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó House con tono serio.

-Luego te lo explico…

-Ahora, Lisa.

-No es el momento ni el lugar –susurró señalando a los allí presentes- para decirte algo así.

-Estoy preocupado –comentó como si diciendo eso, lo dijese todo.

Cuddy se limitó a suspirar un par de veces, y después de mirar hacia ambos lados, soltó la bomba:

-Estoy embarazada –sentenció.

-¿Qué…? –escuchó como un murmullo, procedente de Wilson.

-Gracias –expresó la decana mirando a Cameron.

-Siento no haber podido…

-Has hecho bastante.

Mientras ellas mantenían la conversación, todos los chicos parecían atontados por la noticia. Hasta que…

-¿Por qué se ha enterado ella antes que yo? –increpó House señalando a Cameron de mala manera.

-Seguridad –dijo Cuddy suspirando.

-Entonces…

-Tres semanas. -informó dejándolos a todos atónitos.

-Definitivamente House, estás perdiendo facultades… -comentó Chase desde la puerta riéndose y ganándose otra mirada asesina.

-Así que… Estás embarazada.

-Sí, estoy embarazada.

Ambos parecían estar en proceso de asimilación. Era irónico que los padres, fuesen los que más tardaban en asimilarlo.

-¿Soy el padre? –preguntó serio pero en tono bromista.

-No, es un domador circense, no te… -contestó Cuddy de mala manera y con cara de cabreo.

House se rió y se acercó a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Vamos a ser padres… -musitó, nariz con nariz, arrancando una sonrisa a todos los allí presentes. –Y… ¡Wilson! –gritó de repente separándose de Cuddy y mirando a su mejor amigo. -¡Vas a ser padrino! ¿No estás contento?

-¿Cómo que padrino? –interrogó Cuddy indignada y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-¿Wilson no te parece buen padrino? –preguntó House sorprendido.

-¡Claro que sí! –contestó Cuddy mirando a Wilson y sonriendo.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿No crees que es algo que tendríamos que decidir los dos?

-Por Dios Lisa…

-Greg…

-Oh, vale, está bien –dijo resignado. –Cariño –empezó con tono repipi, ganándose varias risas-, ¿has pensando ya en alguien como padrino?

-Pues sí. Había pensado en…

Directa al retrete. Él la siguió y…

-Yo también pensé en alguien –siguió House tranquilamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta. -¿Sabes? Había pensado en Wilson. ¿Qué te parece? –Y se calló esperando una contestación que se basó en un vómito. -¿En serio que te gusta? ¡Perfecto!

Cameron tenía una batalla entre reírse y matar a House por ignorar de esa manera a Cuddy. Claramente, ganaba la de reírse. Como se notaba que ya sabía lo que le pasaba y no estaba preocupado…

-Cuando me encuentre bien, te mataré Greg…

-Sí, pero hasta entonces…

La puerta del baño de mujeres se abrió y por ella entró una enfermera que se quedó anonadada al ver a cuatro médicos dentro.

-Dra. Cameron –dijo una vez pasado el shock-, la necesitamos urgentemente. Su paciente acaba de desmayarse.

Sin quererlo, durante un segundo pensó que había ido al baño a la carrera para volver a atender a su paciente, y al final llevaba allí media hora. Sin dudarlo, tomó rumbo a la puerta y salió volviendo a la realidad del hospital mientras oía varios "hasta luego". No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando volvió a entrar al baño.

-House, ¿sigue en pie lo del diferencial?

Él se limitó a asentir.

-Estaré allí en 15 minutos.

Estaba ya cerrándose de nuevo la puerta cuando…

–Y no te pases mucho o te matará. Consejo de mujer –completó mientras éste, a modo de saludo, le sonreía abiertamente.

Por fin salió para no volver. Y mientras recorría los pasillos no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado en aquel hospital: las cosas que había sentido a lo largo de los años, como habían cambiado en todos los sentidos… Pero sobre todo, se dio cuenta de que, reafirmando una frase que ella había dicho una vez, no todos los cambios resultan ser malos.


	6. Chase Cosas con las que cargar

Bueno, pues esto se acabó...

Gracias por todos los reviews y a toda la gente que simplemente lee (aunque un poquito más a los de los reviews :P). Espero que lo hayais disfrutado.

Por último... Un personaje al que adoro y que siempre ha sido Huddy xDD. Chase.

Por cierto, el nombre del niño lo puse como detalle para unas chicas a las que adoro. La niña era Antonia (mucho mejor que Joy, que siempre diré que es nombre de niño xDDD), así que el niño... Pues eso xD

NatY

_**CHASE. Pesos con los que cargar.**_

Si había dos ascensores, ¿por qué ninguno llegaba? Volvió a darle al botón a ver si así funcionaba y se puso a revisar los papeles que subía para enseñarle a House. Esperaba que le gustase aquel caso. Todo raro, nada de lo probable y con mil opciones posibles… En realidad, estaba seguro de que le gustaría.

Harto de seguir esperando, empezó a dirigirse a las escaleras cuando, justo, llegó el ascensor. Dio un par de pasos rápidos y apretó el botón dejando de mirar los papeles sólo un par de segundos. Quería estar listo para dejarle el caso en bandeja.

-Buenos días Dr Robert –se oyó de repente.

Chase, sorprendido, mira hacia sus lados y no ve a nadie. Agacha la cabeza y…

-Buenos días Anthony –dice sonriendo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, estaba con mamá pero no para de mirar papeles y…

-¿Te has escapado? –le pregunta Chase haciéndose el enfadado.

-¡No! No, no… Le he dicho que me iba a ver a papá.

Sabía que era mentira, pero… Le gustaba demasiado aquel niño para reñirlo. Que se encargase su padre de ello.

-¿Sabes? Pues yo también voy a ver a tu padre.

-¿Para uno de esos casos que tiene? –interrogó emocionado.

-Sí. Voy a ver si quiere atender a uno de mis pacientes.

-¿Es raro?

-Un poco. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –curioseó.

-Entonces lo cogerá. Mamá siempre dice que papá sólo coge casos raros.

Chase no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tranquilo Dr Robert, yo te ayudaré a convencerlo –dijo solemne justo cuando las puertas se abrían.

Allí, esperando el ascensor, se encontraba James Wilson.

-¡Hola padrino! –saludó Anthony.

-Anthony, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó el oncólogo sorprendido.

-He venido a ver a papá porque mamá no para de firmar papeles y firmar papeles y firmar papeles y… -seguía como si eso fuese lo único que su madre hacía desde que nació.

-¿Y tu madre te ha dado permiso? –averiguó Wilson.

-Bueno, permiso, permiso, no –concretó. –Pero…

Mientras el niño le soltaba una charla a Wilson sobre las mil y una razones por las que no se tenía que chivar a su madre, Chase lo observó como hacía año a año. Iba por el sexto.

Anthony ya le llegaba a la cadera y su pelo negro había adoptado unos rizos que, sumados a que lo tenía un poco largo, le daban un aire muy rebelde. Fijo que aquello había sido cosa de House… Llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y unas deportivas que si no recordaba mal, le había regalado Foreman el mes pasado. Además, sus ojos, siempre curiosos, habían adoptado un tono azul grisáceo que llamaba mucho la atención y seguramente rompería corazones dentro de varios años, y su cara se parecía cada vez más a la de House aunque con un par de toques de Cuddy, todo detalles que no permitían duda alguna sobre quienes eran sus padres.

-Por favor, padrino… -decía Anthony con cara de tristeza mientras Wilson se reía.

-Está bien.

-Entonces, ¿se lo explicas tú a mamá? –preguntó hábilmente.

-¡Ah no! Eso, se lo explicas tú.

-Está bien… -susurró resignado.

-Yo bajo y le digo que estás aquí. Luego, os las arregláis tu padre y tú.

-Vale –sentenció ofreciéndole la mano. Wilson estiró la suya para cogerla, pero el niño la quitó de golpe y le sacó la lengua. El oncólogo sonrió y le devolvió el gesto cuando las puertas del ascensor ya se estaban cerrando con él dentro.

-¿Seguimos? –le preguntó Chase a Anthony. El niño asintió con la cabeza y agarrando una de las manos de Chase, empezaron a caminar.

Justo a un par de pasos del despacho de House, el niño se para y mira a Chase.

-Dr Robert, por favor, no le digas a mi papá que me he escapado. Si se lo dices me reñirá y… -decía con voz suave y mirando al suelo.

-Anthony –llamó Chase cogiéndole la cara para lo que mirara. –Prometo no decirle nada a tu padre, ¿vale? –sentenció mientras estiraba el meñique derecho. El niño sonrió y enredó su dedo más pequeño con el del adulto que tenía delante de él. Al final, separó su dedo, lo levantó y recordó muy serio:

-Recuerda que has liado dedos.

-Lo recordaré. –afirmó Chase con el dedo también levantado. –Y ahora… Vamos.

No había acabado de decir "vamos", cuando el niño salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Papá!

Chase llegó a la puerta y vio el panorama. House estaba en aquella pose que tantas veces le había visto durante los años que trabajó con él: sentado en una silla, con el bote de vicodinas encima de la mesa y tocándose la pierna. Y Anthony, iba directo hacia él. Como una bala…

-Anthony, no sal… -le dio tiempo de decir a House antes de que el niño se abalanzase y saltase para sentarse sobre su pierna mala.

En menos de un segundo, Chase vio a House abriendo la boca por el dolor y al niño sin enterarse de nada; oyó al niño empezar a decirle a su padre que había ido a verlo y como House lo interrumpía diciendo un "mierda" que tuvo que oír hasta Cameron en la planta de abajo; sintió el dolor del padre, y sintió el dolor del niño. Y un segundo después, el niño volvía a estar en el suelo llorando.

-Papi –sollozaba-, lo siento. Yo no… No quería… -explicaba intermitentemente al estar llorando.

House estaba apretando el puño izquierdo de tal manera que Chase creyó que se haría daño; luego pensó que quizás lo hacía para eso mismo. La mano derecha estaba asentada en la pierna del mismo lado y tenía la mirada baja y los labios apretados.

-Papá –llamó con la cabeza gacha. –Papá, no lo haré más, te lo prometo. Pero –dijo llorando cada vez más-, no dejes de quererme por favor.

Y como un resorte, House, muy serio, elevó la vista hacia su hijo.

-Mírame. Anthony, mírame –exigió. El niño levantó la vista por fin y House estiró su mano izquierda para limpiarle las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. –Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, y no podrías hacer nada que consiguiese que yo dejara de quererte.

-Pero, la pierna…

-La pierna ya pasó –interrumpió House. –No pasa nada.

-Pero, ¡te duele! –exclamó el niño sin parar de sollozar y consiguiendo así que su padre tuviese que quitarle las lágrimas una y otra vez.

-Me duele más verte llorar. Anthony, lo has hecho sin darte cuenta, así que ya está, tranquilo –susurraba mientras lo abrazaba.

-Lo siento mucho papá…

House -que parecía no haber visto a Chase llegar- cogió a su hijo por los brazos y lo elevó para posarlo sobre sus piernas. No pudo evitar que le saliese una mueca de dolor, pero la disimuló muy bien cuando el niño lo miró asustado por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Ves? Ya está. No pasa nada. Además, ¿sabes qué voy a hacer? –el niño negó con la cabeza y House le pellizcó.

-¡Auuuuuuu! ¡Duele!

-Ya estamos empate –declaró sacándole la lengua.

-Eso es trampa –dijo el niño riéndose y rascándose donde su padre lo había pellizcado. –Yo lo hice sin querer.

-¡Y yo también! –exclamó su padre ofendido. –O, ¿crees que podría hacerte daño queriendo?

Anthony miró a su padre sonriendo, negó con la cabeza y luego le dio un abrazo. House le tocaba suavemente el pelo mientras le susurraba algo tranquilizador y el niño rápidamente recuperó la compostura, se separó y dijo:

-He venido a verte porque abajo me aburría.

-Y, ¿has subido solo?

-Al principio sí, pero luego él vino cuando yo en el ascensor –dijo el niño mientras señalaba hacia Chase. House pareció quedarse sorprendido al verlo pero enseguida volvió a centrar la atención en su hijo. -y, ¿sabes qué? El Dr Robert viene a hablar contigo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿El Dr Robert? –preguntó House con el gesto típico de estar aguantándose la risa.

--¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo mal? ¿No se llama Dr Robert?

-Sí Anthony, tranquilo –señaló al ver como el niño se preocupaba. –Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a oír lo de "Dr Robert" porque yo suelo llamarlo Chase.

-Y, ¿por qué no lo llamas por su nombre? Es bonito. A mí, me gusta.

-Gracias Anthony. Me lo pusieron por mi abuelo materno –concretó Chase. –Y a mí también me gusta el tuyo.

El niño, sonrió feliz por lo que le acababan de decir y se quedó un rato pensando. House, después de mirar hacia la puerta y sonreír levemente, movió un poco las piernas haciendo que el niño trotase encima suya para ver si así reaccionaba, y lo consiguió. Anthony giró la cabeza y mirando a su padre, preguntó:

-Papá, ¿por qué me llamo Anthony?

-Eso, que te lo explique tu madre –dijo House señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Justo detrás de Chase, estaba Lisa Cuddy apoyada en la puerta y con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía que los años no habían pasado por ella y el único cambio, era aquel brillo en los ojos que resplandecía nada más ver a su hijo. Rápidamente y guiñándole un ojo, escondió la sonrisa y puso cara de enfadada.

-Antes de contarte esa historia, me vas a explicar, pequeño granuja, porque te has escapado.

-¿Te has escapado? –le preguntó House sorprendido.

-Bueno… Puede que sí.

-¿Puede que sí? –repitió su padre con el ceño fruncido y posándolo en el suelo.

-Papi, no me riñas –pidió poniendo las manos en señal de stop. -Es que mamá no hace más que firmar papeles y firmar papeles y firmar papeles y… -Anthony seguía haciendo gestos con las manos mientras House intentaba aguantar la risa, Cuddy movía la cabeza hacia los lados y Chase tenía un deja vú.

-Cielo –lo interrumpió su madre cansada de la frasecita -, entiendo que te aburras, pero era sólo por un momento y si me hubieses dicho que te ibas a dar una vuelta, no hubiese estado preocupada hasta que llegó Wilson a decirme donde estabas.

-¿Wilson? Qué pinta Wilson aquí? –interrogó House confundido.

-Me lo encontré en el ascensor cuando venía con el Dr Robert y le dije que avisase a mamá de que estaba aquí.

La mirada de House pasó a la velocidad de la luz a Chase. Éste, dándose cuenta del lío en el que estaba metido, se acercó a la mesa y dejó el informe en ella mientras decía rápidamente:

-Yo sólo venía a traerte este informe. Es de un paciente mío y creo que te gustará. –dijo con el tono más bueno que le salió.

-Sí papá, te va a gustar. El Dr Robert me ha dicho que es raro, como los que dice mamá que te gustan.

House pareció olvidarse de su enfado con Chase al oír hablar a su hijo y simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en señal de que le iba a echar una ojeada. El intensivista suspiró de alivio. Hacía mucho que ya no trabajaba para él y llevaban lo suficiente trabajando a la par para tenerse un gran respeto; pero también sabía que para House, su hijo era intocable y a su mujer, sólo la tocaba él.

-Anthony, cariño, deja que tu padre mire los papeles que le trajo el Dr. Chase –dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa a por él.

-¿Cuánto llevabas ahí? –le preguntó House en voz baja, aunque no lo bastante para que Chase no lo oyese.

-Lo suficiente –contestó Cuddy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. House rodó los ojos dando a entender que la respuesta no le había gustado un pelo y la Decana acortó distancias y le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras el niño, detrás de ellos, ponía cara de asco consiguiendo que Chase tuviese que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para aguantar la risa. -¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó al niño cuando se giró.

-¿Es necesario? –inquirió éste a su vez.

Cuddy miró a su hijo y luego al padre de éste. El primero le pedía a gritos quedarse allí; el segundo, después de tomarse un par de vicodinas, se limitó a elevar los hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

-Está bien –asintió finalmente la mujer mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había en el despacho. –Pero sólo un rato –añadió a última hora. Cuando Anthony se acercaba a ella feliz, ésta pregunto: -¿Sigues queriendo saber por qué te llamas así? –el niño afirmó fuertemente. -Pues mira –empezó a explicar mientras el pequeño se sentaba a su lado-, en la época en la que tu padre y yo nos conocimos, yo tenía unas amigas que…

Quién le iba a decir a él cuando llegó a aquel hospital hace ya 11 años que viviría para ver aquella escena. En realidad, estaba seguro de que si se lo hubiesen contado no hace mucho tiempo, se hubiese reído de esa persona durante varias horas. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, sentado en el despacho de House mientras éste le hacía algún comentario sobre el caso y Cuddy seguía contándole al hijo de ambos la historia de su nombre. Vivir para ver, ver para creer, creer para vivir; un círculo vicioso del que no consigues salir una vez que entras. Él, estaba orgulloso de haber entrado en aquel círculo gracias a aquella singular pareja; una pareja, que si bien era algo utópica, era feliz. Y es que, si de algo se había dado cuenta durante aquellos años, era del amor que siempre habían sentido el uno por el otro. Demostrándoselo o no, se apoyaban, se respetaban, confiaban en el otro y se querían. Y al final, eso siempre es lo importante.

Aprendió muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida en aquel hospital y se llevaría a la tumba millones de recuerdos, pero si tenía que escoger uno sobre el hombre del que más aprendió, escogería aquél, hoy, mañana y siempre. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. En aquella escena, vio por primera vez a House ignorar el dolor. E ignoró el dolor, porque tenía motivos suficientes para hacerlo esperar aunque fuese unos minutos. "Que se joda el dolor", diría para sí mismo en algún momento para después mostrarle a su hijo una de sus sonrisas.

De sobra está decir los motivos, ¿verdad?

* * *

Ahora más que nunca, por ser el final... ¿Review?


End file.
